O extraordinário Bronze
by Floraangels
Summary: Bella é uma jornalista do Forks News, cobre todos os dia um super herói chamado Bronze, a unica coisa que ela não sabia que se apaixonaria pelo seu cabelos cor de fogo e uniforme sexy, mais o que ela faria se soube que seu novo parceiro é o próprio super herói que ela tanto sonha.


A única coisa que eu ouvi era meu salto batendo no chão do corredor, indo para a sala do meu chefe/pai Charlie Swan, com certeza mais uma reportagem a respeito do super-herói mais clamado de Forks, o extraordinário Bronze, e vocês me perguntam por que Bronze? Simples, seus cabelos cor de fogo são tão atraente e chamativo que o batizaram assim. Bronze tem mais ou menos 1, 95 de altura, um porte físico de dar inveja a qualquer modelo da Calvin Klein, seus olhos de jade lançam chamas ao olhar para eles, era hipnotizantes, seu maxilar forte e atraente deixa qualquer mulher suspirando, antes que você me pergunte, se ele é um modelo ou um super herói eu lhes respondo, sim ele é um herói mais o fato de eu ser a repórter que mais lhe persegue me faz ter uma visão diferente dele, Bronze me chamava, tudo que eu fazia era pensar nele.

Sua roupa era preta de lycra com alguns detalhes de vermelho e um grande B estampado em seu peito, o que já deixou muita mulher suspirando por ele inclusive a mim, ele era nosso salvador, assaltos, sequestros, acidentes, incêndios, ele estava lá e eu como jornalista tinha que acompanhar seus passos, ele nunca me viu ou falou comigo, ou talvez tenha me visto mais eu estava tão concentrada em ter alguns minutos com ele que minha mente nunca focou nisso.

Voltando a realidade, bati na porta de Charlie nessa manhã e ouvi um leve entre vindo de sua sala.

_ Com licença. – Disse entrando, Charlie estava sentado em sua velha mesa de pinho que o tanto vira sentado durante anos de minha infância, foi sua paixão por escrever que me incentivou a seguir o mesmo caminho que ele. Havia duas poltronas na sua frente e uma delas estava ocupada por um homem aparentemente ruivo, mais devido a tanto gel no cabelo eu não soube identificar.

_ Bella, quero que você conheça seu novo parceiro, Edward Cullen, ele lhe ajudará a cuidar do nosso estimado Bronze de agora em diante.

Edward levantou de sua cadeira e pude ter a visão completa, ele era alto, muito alto, tinha olhos verdes mais apagados devido aos óculos quadrado que estava usando, seu cabelo bem arrumado caído devido a muito gel, seu terno bem arrumado ressaltava sua postura, Edward na verdade era muito bonito mais era escondido no estilo nerd, acho que ele pensou que eu era louca, pois eu estava olhando muito para ele, senti como se já o conhecesse.

_ Muito prazer Edward, - Disse estendendo minha mão para ele.

_ Prazer Senhorita Swan, li suas reportagens sobre o Bronze e será uma honra trabalhar com você. – Sim lá estava à sensação de novo era estranho mais já o vi antes.

_ Desculpa a pergunta mais já nos conhecemos? – Lhe perguntei curiosa.

_ Ahm eu não me recordo de ter lhe visto antes. – Murmurou sem jeito.

_ Bom se vamos ser parceiros me chame apenas de Bella. – espero que você me aguente falando sobre o Bronze dia e noite na sua orelha, acrescentei mentalmente.

_ Por favor, Edward espere um pouco lá fora, preciso conversar com Bella, - Meu novo parceiro assentiu e saiu da sala, enquanto me sentei na cadeira em que ele estava.

_ Você não me disse que eu teria um parceiro. – Lhe disse.

_ Sim, era preciso, você cobre o Bronze todos os dias e ninguém te ajuda então decidi contratá-lo, na realidade ele tinha aparecido aqui ontem em busca de emprego e quando vi seu curriculum achei que deveriam ser parceiros.

_ Isso iria me ajudar bastante, acho que o senhor tá certo.

Conversamos mais um pouco até que meu namorado/repórter entra na sala desesperado.

_ Charlie ouve um incêndio numa fábrica de materiais escolares, com certeza Bronze aparecerá por lá.

_ Ok Jacob, obrigado, Bella tá na hora do trabalho.

Saio da sala numa átimo, afinal precisava fazer meu trabalho.

_ Bells, precisamos conversar. – Diz Jacob.

_ Jake tem que ser agora?- Lhe perguntei agoniada.

_ Sim, Bells, poxa você nunca tem tempo pra mim, depois que o Bronze chegou à cidade, você ficou obcecada por ele e sinto que o nosso namoro tá indo para o ralo.

_ Jacob agora não é momento para isso ok? Vou cobrir o incêndio e quando eu voltar à gente conversa. – Olhei para os lados a procura de Edward, eu ia precisar dele, mais não o encontrei. - Por acaso você não viu Edward por aí?

_ O nervosinho? Ele tava sentado na frente da porta do Charlie mais depois que eu falei do acontecido, ele saiu correndo.

_ Nossa que estranho, acho que ele foi para o local já, bom vou indo.

Fui para o elevador e desci até o estacionamento para pegar meu Chevy, e ir para a fábrica, quando cheguei tinha chamas por todos os lados, pessoas gritando por ajuda, e uma multidão apavorada do lado de fora, a polícia fazia barricada para impedir que os habitantes de Forks atrapalhasse o Bronze, não conseguia encontrar Edward em lugar nenhum, Bronze entrava e saia voando com uma pessoa em cada braço, a única coisa que se ouvia era a sirene dos bombeiros ao fundo, enquanto eles apagavam o fogo, Bronze continuava a tirar as pessoas do local e levando para a ambulância, até ver que não tinha mais ninguém começou a ajudar as pessoas que estavam gravemente feridas usando seu olhar de raio-x para ver se quebraram alguma coisa, eu estava na frente de todo mundo onde ficava os repórter e jornalistas, enquanto tomava nota do acontecimento em meu caderno, olhei para ele novamente e nada estava fora do lugar nenhuma mexa do seu cabelo revolto sua roupa nem estava suja, até que ele olhou em minha direção e tudo que estava na minha cabeça se evaporou, ele deu um sorriso torto para mim e saiu voando me deixando estática no meu lugar, só recobri a consciência quando senti uma mão em meu ombro.

_ Bella está tudo bem? – Perguntou Edward me olhando com preocupação.

_ Sim está onde você estava?

_ Eu tava tirando foto e fazendo umas anotações, tentei entrar um pouco mais da barricada mais os policiais não deixaram, assim que ouvi sobre o incêndio vim correndo.

_ Ok, depois me mostre o que você anotou e as fotos que tirou.

Ficamos um pouco mais no local conversando com as vítimas que não estavam tanto machucadas, Edward era uma excelente repórter e me deixava à vontade, erámos compatíveis em relação a isso, ele pegou carona comigo, pois tinha vindo de táxi de tanta pressa que estava, quando chegamos ao Forks News, a redação estava apavorado de agitação, Charlie andava de mesa em mesa vendo os trabalhos de todos os jornalistas, até que me viu.

_ E então como foi? – Charlie perguntou

_ Ele retirou todas as vítimas e ficou pra ajudar elas, mais depois foi embora como sempre faz, estava uma loucura, mais conseguimos muitos materiais.

_ Isso é ótimo, terminem o trabalho e depois levem na minha mesa.

Entramos na nossa sala e sentamos na frente um do outro, e espalhamos nossos materiais na mesa.

_ Então por onde começamos? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, esse sorriso me fez lembrar o acontecido de hoje afinal o Bronze nunca olhou pra mim.

_ Podemos mandar revelar nossas fotos e postar alguma no site e no facebook do jornal, depois fazemos o artigo juntos e mandamos para o Charlie o que você acha?

_ Acho uma ideia ótima irei mandar revelar. – Edward saiu da sala me deixando sozinha para pensar naquela cena, foi tão boba mais tão significativa que me deixou pensando porque agora?

Eu cobro o Bronze há 6 meses, o que eu não daria por uma exclusiva com ele e descobrir seus mistérios, tentar conseguir cada informação dos seus poderes, Edward entrou novamente sorrindo, ao longo da correria do nosso dia percebi que ele não parava de sorrir e sempre ficava muito concentrado no que fazia, Edward tinha traço másculo e escondia muita coisa debaixo do terno, era bonito de se olhar, mais tinha uma falta de jeito igual a mim, e me identifiquei com isso, quando terminamos a matéria mandamos para Charlie para ver como ficou.

_ Bom, está maravilhoso, você dois fizeram um bom trabalho, acho que acertei dessa vez, podem ir para casa, vão descansar um pouco. – assentimos e saímos da sala de Charlie.

_ Então Bella já q é nosso primeiro trabalho estava pensando se a gente podia ir tomar um café? – Perguntou-me Edward.

_ Sim, só me deixa pegar minha bolsa.

Fui até a minha sala e peguei minha bolsa, chequei meu celular e vi uma mensagem de Jacob.

"Mais uma vez você me deixou esperando Bella acho que tá na hora da gente terminar com isso de uma vez por todas".

Eu amava Jacob desde minha adolescência, ele ficou do meu lado quando minha mãe morreu e me incentivou a fazer jornalismo mais tudo mudou quando o Bronze chegou, eu fiquei cada vez mais ocupada e fascinada por ele e isso deixou Jake com ciúmes até rumores de me trair passou pela redação, mais eu por incrível que pareça não me importei, eu lhe agradeço por tudo mais às vezes sinto que deixei de ama-lo.

_ Bella está tudo bem? – perguntou Edward.

_ Sim apenas minha cabeça voou em pensamentos.

_ É algum que queira compartilhar? – saímos da sala e andamos até o elevador, a maioria das pessoas já tinham ido embora para a casa deles.

_ Talvez você não entendesse. – murmurei com um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

_ Vamos ser parceiros Bella, deve me contar o que se passa na sua cabeça. – Sim os sorrisos de Edward.

_ Meu namorado, sinto que estou perdendo ele, mais a culpa é minha eu simplesmente passo o dia andando atrás de um homem misterioso que não sabe nem que eu ando atrás dele e isso me dá mais emoção do que ficar com meu namorado.

_ Talvez você esteja gostando desse homem misterioso mais do que seu namorado, mais duvido que ele não tenha te notado Bella, ele seria um estúpido se assim não fizer.

_ Obrigada, irei pensar mais nisso. – Ok ele me deixa sem jeito e corada.

_ E então o que gosta de fazer nas horas vagas?- Edward perguntou

_ Gosto muito de ler clássicos, ouvir musica, ou Alice minha melhor amiga me arrasta para alguma balada. - digo-lhe rindo.

_ Pelo jeito você não gosta muito disso não é?

_ Não muito. – demos risadas e andamos até o mini café na esquina do jornal.

Alice era uma luz na minha vida, pois sem ela talvez eu ficaria louca, apesar de ela me arrastar em compras e boates, ela era cheia de vida, Alice cuidava da sessão de moda do jornal e site, além de ter uma grife badalada na cidade, ultimamente ela anda afastada para fazer a nova coleção de verão dela ou achou algum namorado novo e esqueceu de ligar, fazer o que ela sempre faz isso.

Edward e eu ficamos 1 hora conversando no café, rindo e contando experiências com a nossa falta de jeito, ele continuou com seus sorrisos me deixando mais sem jeito ainda e corando absurdamente, saímos do café e voltamos para o estacionamento.

_ Quer que eu te acompanhe em casa? Está tarde e é perigoso. – perguntou-me preocupado.

_ Não se preocupe, faço isso todo dia, vou ficar bem.

_ Não sei não Bella, tem muitos perigos na cidade e você sozinha.

_ Tudo bem Edward pode ir pra casa. – Depois de tanto insistir ele acabou tomando seu caminho me atrapalhei um pouco com a chave do carro até entrar.

As ruas estavam silenciosas, quando fui ver as horas eram 23h da noite e eu ainda na rua, minha picape começou a fazer barulho e o carro começou a parar. Sai do carro e fui ver o motor e lá estava saindo uma fumaceira lascada.

_ A princesa está com algum problema?- quando olhei pra trás lá estava um cara alto e loiro como um sorriso idiota no rosto

_ Não eu resolvo sozinha, obrigada. – Já estava ficando nervosa.

_ Ah querida eu posso ajudar. – disse o estranho se aproximando enquanto eu estava andava para trás.

_ Por favor, você pode ir embora eu me viro.

_ Você está muito nervosa eu posso acabar com sua tensão rapidinho. – Ele me prensou na minha picape e tampou minha boca. – Agora você vai ficar quietinha enquanto eu lhe dou prazer.

Num estralo mordi sua mão tão forte que achei que ia quebrar meus dentes, e chutei bem nos seus documentos, ele ia sentir amanhã de manhã a dor, quando ele caiu no chão sai correndo e tropecei gritando socorro, mais não havia ninguém.

_ Cala a boca vadia, sua louca você me mordeu, agora você me paga. – ele me agarrou de novo e comecei a chorar silenciosamente. – Agora você vai sentir a dor que eu senti agora.

Comecei a rezar mentalmente até que o cara sumiu.

* * *

**POV**** Edward**

Eu tava muito preocupado com Bella, quando descobri onde ela trabalhava eu logo arranjei um jeito de ficar ao seu lado, toda vez que eu salvava alguém ou acontecia alguma coisa ela estava lá me olhando e escrevendo sobre mim, toda manhã eu comprava um jornal e lá estava suas palavras estampadas no papel, ela era maravilhosa, seus longos cabelos castanhos emoldurando seu rosto com formato de coração, seu olhos de avelã sempre carregava alguma mistério neles e eu amava isso nela, ela sempre tinha um caderninho na mão e anotava tudo que era preciso, então decidi ir atrás dela assim como ela faz comigo.

Pedi para meu irmão Jasper me ajudar enquanto eu trabalhava, ele tirava as fotos que eu precisava para entregar, eu estava treinando para me trocar rápido para eu poder não dar tanto sumiço e só hoje vi a correria que ia ser com dois trabalhos há frente.

Estava a caminho de casa, e com a minha cabeça em Bella, eu não estava bem deixando ela sozinha então decidi segui-la como fiz várias noites atrás. Comecei a ouvir um pedido de socorro e reconheci a voz de Bella, quase arranquei a porta do carro de Carlisle e saí a pé, me troquei o mais rápido possível e lá estava à cena mais temida para mim, um desgraçado agarrando ela, sem pensar duas vezes dei um soco no cara até ele cair no chão, quando olhei para Bella ela estava em choque com tudo que aconteceu, o idiota ainda estava acordado, agarrei o cara e lhe dei outro soco.

_ É melhor você sumir da minha frente, ou eu faço uma coisa que eu vou me arrepender pelo resto da minha vida. – Ele saiu correndo e cambaleando pela rua me virei para Bella ainda assustada.

_Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntei ainda preocupado, ela assentiu e vi que ela estava muito branca.

Percorri seu corpo com a minha visão de raio-x e não tinha nada errado, olhei para seu rosto novamente e vi que estava a pronto de desmaiar, peguei ela no colo e voei a cidade até o seu apartamento, espero que ela não se lembre do que aconteceu hoje, com um braço abri a janela e a sustentei pelo outro, sua casa era arrumada e tinha o cheiro de frésias igual ao dela, percorri a casa até achar seu quarto, coloquei ela na cama, pois já estava adormecida sentei ao seu lado e fiquei vendo ela dormir, fui até a cozinha e fiz um omelete para amanhã ela esquentar e poder comer, olhei ela uma ultima vez até sair pela janela de sua varanda.

Fui até onde estava a sua caminhonete e a levei para o estacionamento do jornal amanhã eu ligaria para um bom mecânico, depois de não saber o que fazer, voltei para o apartamento de Bella, ela tinha comido o omelete que eu fiz e mudou de roupa para um pijama flanela, a olhei dormir novamente, e percebi que Bella se tornou a parte mais essencial da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A: Sou escritora nova gente, começando agora espero que gostem e deixem muitas reviews ;)**


End file.
